supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Countries at the Macau Grand Prix
See also: Countries at the Masters of Formula Three. This is an official list of countries that competed at the Macau Grand Prix since the first race in 1983, which was won by future Formula One winner Ayrton Senna, who died in 1994 before the 1994 FIFA World Cup in the United States. Teams participating 1994 ;AFC ;CAF ;CONCACAF ;CONMEBOL * ;OFC ;UEFA * * * 1995 Paraguay made their debut as a driver for Gualter Selles because of da Matta's failure to appear; Selles represented Ecuador in the previous race in 1994. Due to the high of the Japanese drivers, four Asian countries, Australia, Korea Republic, Uzbekistan and Japan chose a driver. Portugal also made it's Macau Grand Prix debut and finished the race with a 2-0 loss to Romania. The 1995 event didn't have a second race because of a crash with a red flag in the first race due to the accident involving future IndyCar Series driver Helio Castroneves. The 1995 event is widely known for Michael's brother Ralf Schumacher and the Portugal national IndyCar team who chose 2001, 2002, 2009 Indy 500 winner and DWTS season 5 winner Hélio Castroneves over a naturalized Portuguese driver. It was also known for wildcard entrant Romania, who upset Portugal 2-0; but Portugal got some revenge on Romania while meeting together on Dancing with the Stars season five; 12 years later. ;AFC * * * * * * ;CAF None qualified ;CONCACAF * ;CONMEBOL * * * * ;OFC None qualified ;UEFA * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 1996 The 1996 race was known for 2015 Indianapolis 500 winner Juan Pablo Montoya. Switzerland competed for the first time since the Italy 1990 edition of the race. ;AFC * ;CAF None qualified ;CONCACAF ;CONMEBOL * ;OFC ;UEFA 1997 Sweden failed to qualify for the first time since the Mexico 1986 edition of the race. Poland returned after missing the last race. 1998 Algeria was the first African team to compete at the race. 2000 Drivers that participated in 2000 included 2017 Indianapolis 500 winner Takuma Sato. 2001 The 2001 race was known for 2017 Indianapolis 500 winner Takuma Sato in his second appearance at the event. He dominated the qualifying race and the main race. 2004 The 2004 race had Formula 1 drivers Lewis Hamilton, Robert Kubica and Giedo van der Garde. 2005 The 2005 running of the race included future Formula 1 drivers' champion Sebastian Vettel. 2007 The remaining four from DWTS season 5, Portugal in 1995, England, Osmond and Garth; all didn't appear. Algeria competed for the first time since the France 1998 edition of the race; and the first African team to compete since the 2001 race. Due to Hélio Castroneves' Dancing with the Stars appearance, Paraguay returned for the first time since 2004. Portugal was still banned from participating in a racing series as they were still in the United States. 2012 Paraguay returned to the race for the first time since 2007. Honduras competed for the first time as they were already eliminated from Dancing with the Stars All-Stars. ;AFC * ;CAF ;CONCACAF * ;CONMEBOL * ;OFC ;UEFA Category:Lists of countries Category:Lists